1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable shelving support arrangements for inclusion with showcases, and the like, that generally include glass panel walls supported between upright narrow vertical members that shelving support members extend from for supporting at least one shelf, or the like.
2. Prior Art
Display cases or showcases that include glass front, side and even rear walls that are arranged to prominently and attractively display products contained therein are common, particularly in a retail setting. Such showcases are free standing, are arranged to be supported onto a wall surface, can be supported on braces between piers, or the like. With such showcases a need to provide attractive and unobtrusive supports for maintaining shelves positioned thereon is a major consideration. The present invention addresses and solves this problem with a pin support system that is height adjustable where each pin can be locked in place so as to extend at a right angle from a showcase vertical support. Which vertical supports are also arranged to maintain glass panels secured thereto that are the showcase walls.
Heretofore, shelf supports for arrangement across a showcase interior have generally been provided as an arrangement of cantilever mounted brackets each having an end for fitting and locking into a slot or slots that have been formed at spaced intervals along vertical shelf support strips, the brackets are for maintaining an end edge or midsection of a shelf positioned thereon. An earlier patent of the inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,943 shows an example of cantilevered light mounting that includes brackets that have heretofore commonly been used for supporting shelves in a showcase. Additionally, beams that are maintained across vertical supports, arranged within a showcase, for supporting a showcase are shown in another earlier patent of the inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,482. Further, a clip arrangement for mounting horizontal to vertical members, to form a cabinet, is shown in a French Patent, No. 2,319,842. None of which beam, truss, or clip arrangements, however, are like or function as does the height adjustable pin support system of the invention.